Take Me To The Top
by shiiki-sama
Summary: Was it a good idea for Arthur to leave Kiku alone at his place? Maybe not. When a certain redhead shows up anything could happen. bad summary. Dx *contains yaoi. don't like, don't read.*


(DISCLAIMER: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Scotland is an OC of pixiv. Only thing that belongs to me is Scotty's human name. :P And I would appreciate it if you did not use it for your own doing.)

* * *

Arthur was wandering about his house. He looked like he was in a hurry going around looking for things to cram together before taking his leave. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Startled, he jumped. Realizing it was only the door; he went over and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Assured that it was safe, he opened the door to a familiar, smiling face.

"Konnichiwa, Arthur-san," The dark-haired man greeted with a smile. Without warning, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled into the house with a slam of the door. "A-Arthur-san, y-you're hurting me." his friend, Kiku, said as he tried getting out of the Brit's grip. Arthur let go as Kiku jerked his hand away, nearly hitting himself in the face. "What was that for?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Kiku, but I have to go for a bit." Arthur replied. "Its work and I can't be late for a meeting or else my boss would get angry. I know how serious he can be when it comes to these things."  
"Wirr you be rong?" Kiku pressed.  
"I-I'm not sure. It might take me until nightfall depending on how long the meeting will last. But, if I'm not home by evening, you can leave if you want. I'm really sorry."  
"Iie, it's fine. I should've carred first."  
"It's alright. Please, make yourself at home." Arthur rushed back up the stairs and continued to collect items he might need for this meeting or quite possibly evening.  
Kiku showed himself to the living room and sat on the sofa. One of Arthur's cats had walked in and jumped onto the couch and sat on his lap.  
"Herro," Kiku said, petting the creature softly. The cat liked the feeling of his touch and began to purr loudly. There was something different about this one. Kiku had seen Arthur's cat before. Its ears were folded inwards and it was white and had brown spots. It resembled the Brit in the slightest. But, it wasn't as friendly. This cat was the opposite; it was brownish-red and had emerald green eyes. Its ears were folded inwards just like Arthur's cat but the eyes were a different color green compared to this one. It nuzzled his hand and purred even louder.  
Giggling, Kiku gently moved his hand down and scratched under its chin. It looked up, giving him more room to scratch. Arthur walked in and fixed his clothes before looking over at his friend. "Well, I should be going now."  
"When did you get this cat? I have not seen it before."  
Arthur blinked. "Oh, that one's not mine. It's my brother's; doesn't like me very much. Any way, I'm in a hurry. I have to go now. I'll see you soon." And with that, he gathered his belongings before stepping out the front door.  
Kiku smiled at the feline and it looked back at him, tilting its head. "Kawaii," he said and continued petting it again.

It had been several hours after and still no sign of Arthur. It was also getting dark. Kiku grew bored and decided to leave. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car parking into the driveway. Was it Arthur? Kiku stood up and walked to the front door. Before there was a sound of a key turning, he abruptly opened the door and saw that it wasn't Arthur, but someone else. He had red hair and emerald green eyes. The male stared at him, the keys in his hand.  
Kiku gulped and stared back. "A-Ano..."

"I see. Sae he left ye alone tae attend his meeting. Tha's not a verra good thing tae dae while ye have guests over." The redhead said whom Kiku learned went by the name of Cameron. It was unbelievable that they were related. They had different interests and many other things the other didn't share.  
"I-I don't mind it at arr, rearry." Kiku assured him.  
Cameron raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Weel, if ye say sae." he said, shrugging and stood. Kiku didn't want to admit it, but the Scot had a nice build. The thought of ever thinking about it made himself blush. Kiku had recently made himself tea thanks to Cameron's help in finding where Arthur kept his kitchenware. As he took a sip, he noticed how close Cameron was as he sat down next to him and leaned close to him, smirking. His breath smelt of heavy liquor and cigarettes. Kiku backed slightly away from him, the scent was bothersome. But that didn't stop Cameron from getting closer.  
Kiku was feeling awkward about this. It was too close for comfort and he really wanted to leave. "A-Ano... I need to go..."  
"Yer really cute," Cameron told him.  
This caused Kiku to pause and look up at him, surprised. "Nani...?" he blushed, darker than Cameron's own hair. There was no way he could be cute. He shook his head. "Iie. I'm not."  
"I wonder why Arthur hasnae told me aboot ye... Cannae believe ye've been under my radar fer a while. Now, I ken why." he took a long swig of his glass and slammed it down onto the table, his face slightly flushed. "Have ye drunk before?"  
Kiku looked at him, flustered. Even when he was drunk he still had that same handsome face. He watched as the Scot picked up a bottle in his hand.  
"H-hai, but I-I'm not good with hording in my riquor..." Kiku was a drinker, but only on special occasions. He didn't drink often, so he would get bad hangovers in the morning. Of course, they tend to happen to everyone when it involved alcohol. But, now here he was stuck with Cameron until Arthur got back. He didn't want to seem rude so he simply pushed him away gently. "No, thank you... I am fine."  
Cameron was quite persistent. He leaned closer to him and whispered softly into his ear. "A wee sip wouldnae hurt anyone."  
Reluctantly, he gave in and took the bottle from his hand and took a small sip. He was about to pass it back when Cameron had gently pushed it back at him. "N-Nani?"  
Suddenly he heard a familiar melody. He listened for a moment and was taken aback when he heard part of the beginning.

_Bitter, sweet, and soft__Hold me gently__I feel tonight..._

"Azu?"  
"Aye," Cameron smiled. He grabbed a remote from the coffee table and turned the music up slightly louder.  
"I didn't know you ristened to Jpop."  
"Surprised?" Cameron asked as he pushed the bottle back at him again. "Drink moore. It wonnae hurt a bit."  
Sighing, he brought the bottle to his lips and drank the brown liquid, it burned his throat, but he couldn't help but want to drink a bit more.  
He nearly killed the whole bottle but stopped halfway. He was completely drunk and his face, flushed. Cameron took the bottle from him and drank the rest, dropping the empty bottle onto the floor. Kiku hopped up onto his lap, straddling him and wrapped his arms around the Scot's neck. Normally, he would never think to do something like this, but he was drunk; he began grinding lightly against the other's front.  
Cameron groaned, feeling himself getting hard and his pants somewhat tight. Kiku bit his lip and ground slightly harder. Cameron groaned louder and bucked his hips.

Minutes have passed and their clothes were scattered all over the floor. Kiku was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa, licking around Cameron's member before bobbing his head up and down his cock. Soft moans of pleasure and light pants were being made from the red head in front of him. He bucked his hips and groaned while the male below him suddenly started stroking his length, sucking hard at the tip of him. He let out a loud moan and Kiku swallowed his precum. He gripped his hair gently. Kiku bobbed his head even faster, getting him to cum even more. The warmth of the man's mouth sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. He released himself into Kiku's mouth, panting heavily.

Kiku swallowed, cum trailing down the corner of his lips. He looked up at the redhead, seductively licking his lips, his eyes filled with lust. He sat onto the Scot's lap and pressed himself against him.  
Chuckling, Cameron ran a hand down the other's thigh and purred into his ear. The feeling of his touch was too much to bear. He wanted more, so much more. "Cameron," Kiku purred, leaning close giving him a deep and passionate kiss. He may have been buzzed by the whiskey, but he was too turned on to care. He pulled him close by his face and deepened the kiss. He moaned as he felt arms around his waistline. They were exchanging soft kisses and letting out quiet moans.  
Kiku suddenly bucked his hips and groaned in pleasure. He bucked his hips more as he felt Cameron's hand stroking his length. "Ah," he panted.  
"Teel me," Cameron whispered into his ear, the sound of the music drowning out his voice. "Tell me whit ye want. I want tae hear ye... Beg fer me, love. Whit is it tha ye want me tae dae tae ye?"  
Kiku moaned loudly, "I-I want you..." he panted."Fuck me till I cum... Take me~."  
Cameron turns, laying his 'lover' onto the couch giving him a gentle peck to his lips. Kiku wrapped his arms around his neck at the same time Cameron hugged his waist. The taste of the Scot's kisses was overwhelming. He loved the warmth of his lips, the soft taste of his tongue. He pulled him close, not wanting the kiss to end just yet. He smiled softly as their eyes met before continuing the kiss again.

Gently, slowly Kiku had spread his legs out towards him. Cameron grabbed his thighs, pulling up his hips and poked his tongue into his entrance. Kiku squirmed, trying to adjust to the new feeling. He moaned softly as the Scot's tongue moved even faster and cried out loudly as his tongue hit his prostate. Cameron pulled his tongue out and laid him back down, kissing him gently.  
Slowly, gently he inserted a finger into his entrance.  
"Ah," Kiku gasped.  
"Yer sae tight."  
"It hurts."  
"Should I stop?"  
"It feers good..." he breathed.  
He smirked and added a second finger, causing the other to cry out a mix of pain and pleasure. He kissed down his neck, putting a third finger into him.  
"Ahhh... Cameron!" he cried as the Scot started stretching out the tight space with his fingers. He relaxed a bit, adjusting to them.  
Cameron pulled out his fingers causing Kiku to whine from the loss and buck his hips slightly, turning beet red. Cameron was getting more and more turned on each time he looked at that blushing face. He grabbed Kiku's legs, spreading them out and receiving another blush in return, but he didn't close his legs. Instead, he spread his legs out more with that same lustful look in his eyes. Gently, he grabbed the brunette's thighs and thrust into him slowly. Kiku groaned out and mewled. "s-so big..." Cameron had already started entering him and already he had gotten a reaction. He winced as Kiku dug his nails onto his back, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of his touch; pulling him closer and closer.  
As he entered him completely, he slowly began thrusting.  
Kiku moaned out and pulled him closer, "Faster."  
Cameron sped up his thrusts.

_You can take me_

"H-Harder..."

_To the top_

He slammed into him hard. He liked how the man was pleading to him. How someone so quiet liked it so rough was surprising. He thrust even faster and harder into him.

"More..."

_Say a little prayer for you_

Kiku screamed out in pleasure as he suddenly bucked his hips hitting his own prostate and began rocking his hips.

_To the top_

_Don't leave me alone, honey_

The sound of the music was blocking out their moans and were in synch with his pants. He pulled Cameron close and kissed him deeply, wrapping his legs around his waist.

_Ah, Ah, This is love Ah, Ah, Ah..._

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. It felt so good; he just couldn't take it anymore. But, he didn't want to climax first. He gently brushed his hands down the Scot's chest and leans up, nipping hard on his neck as he rocked his hips into his thrusts.

_Ooh wake up, Ooh wake up_

Cameron shivered lightly and moaned softly, he suddenly felt himself close to his own climax. He leaned close and nipped Kiku's neck, leaving behind several hickeys as what Kiku had done to him at the same time. They both felt so warm and were getting closer and closer. Cameron stroked his length, getting him to climax along with him. Kiku arched his back and came onto their stomachs. He shuddered as Cameron released into him. They panted heavily as Kiku wrapped his arms around the Scot's neck, smiling softly. Something told him he'd be sore the next day, but he didn't care.

It was nearly 1 am by the time Arthur had arrived home. He was about ready to go to his room and collapse on his bed. He froze by the door, hearing muffled music inside the house. He shook his head, knowing fully well that it was his brother. Another thought was if it was a good idea to leave Kiku alone. Did he leave yet? Turning the key, he prayed he wouldn't see anything that had Cameron written all over it. He opened the door, cigarettes being the first thing he smells as he stepped in. "One day, just... one day!" he muttered to himself as he face palmed.  
As he headed to the living room, he feared the worst. Stepping in, he gaped.  
There was an ash tray of cigarette butts on table, an empty bottle of whiskey and of course, Cameron, lying on the couch naked and a blanket covering him and someone snuggled up on his chest.  
"Bloody hell, Cameron, do you know what time it is?" he grumbled, turning the radio down.  
"Aboot time fer ye tae calm doon."  
He sighed. "You're such a nuisance. And, you... Ugh... on my couch, too?! Seriously?! Bollocks!"  
"Keep quiet; ye'll wake 'im up, dumbarse."  
"Who?!"  
"Shh...!"  
"You're hopeless."  
At a second glance, he looked closely and noticed that it wasn't just a person but... Kiku!  
"Y-You-! How-?! Why?!"  
"If ye want tae ken something, he got on me first."  
Arthur face palmed and groaned.  
"But," the Scot smirked and looked down at Kiku. "He's kinda cute. I think I chust might take 'im oot fer a date."  
"Y-You..!" Arthur glared. Cameron knew just how to push his brother's buttons and the results were always the same; a grumpy Brit and a satisfied smirk from the Scot. Of course, Arthur knew better. Kiku would never try anything unusual, let alone anything with his brother. Unfortunately, "wee Iggy" caught on pretty quickly.  
"You got him drunk, didn't you?"  
''I? Ye must be mistaken, lad."  
"Knowing you, I'm sure you would do something like this!"  
"Would it kill ye tae lower yer voice?"  
"YES! IT WOULD!"  
"Be quiet."  
"MAKE ME, YOU WANKER!"  
"Prease, stop fighting."  
Both froze and looked over at the voice it belonged to. They had managed to wake Kiku from all the shouting Arthur had done just seconds ago.  
Kiku rubbed his eyes and looked up at Cameron, his face immediately turning red. "G-Gomenasai!" he quickly tried to stand but laid back down from a really bad sore below his waist. "I-Iie!" he pulled the blankets over his head and hid, apparently freaked out.  
"NANI?!" he fell off the couch realizing that he and Cameron were both unclothed to nothing. He curled up and stayed hidden under the covers.  
Arthur sighed. "Cameron," he blushed bright red and turned his head. "Dammit, put some clothes on you git."  
Cameron stood and put on some pants. He knelt down and placed a hand on to Kiku's head. "Hey, am gaeing tae take ye fer a bit."  
"N-Nani?" he blushed, a bright red as the Scot picked him up and into his arms.  
"I-I'm fine on the floor, Cameron-san!" he squirmed, but that didn't give any effect to the red head who was already carrying him up the stairs to what appeared to be the Scot's bedroom. His blush darkened as he was placed onto the bed.  
"Ano..."  
"Chust sleep here fer now. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Arigato, thank you," Kiku said, smiling.  
Cameron smiled back and nodded. "Night," He closed the door behind him, he suddenly felt himself blushing. He chuckled softly to himself before descending down the steps to a nagging little brother.

* * *

(btw, I would like to apologize if anyone here was a bit out of character. And, why Scotland and Japan, you wonder? Well, I pretty much ship Scotpan since a friend of mine rps as Japan and I as Scotty. I pretty much fail on his accent of anyone here is an expert in reading accents in words. I read a few mystery novels that involved Scots, so that pretty much sums it up on Scotty's accent. Oh! And, the lyrics I used in this are from the song, "To the Top" by Azu. I came across it when looking up random music one day and instantly fell in love with it. :3 it's a good song, so you should give it a little listen. Main reason, I used this song: lyrics explains everything. lol. I hope that was easy for you. But, the lyrics might be a bit difficult to find. I have the lyrics, so I just might PM it to you if you ask. Any who, this isn't my first lemon; I shall load my first one right after this one. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear some feedback. :3 ttyl!

P.S. I wasn't sure about how Japan would act when drunk, but I used whatever thought I had in mind considering how quiet and reserve he is, so I thought of the opposite and how he would be in bed. Well, that was about my best guess. And why does it feel like these notes are longer than the fic above it? Oh! And if Kiku's Engrish bothers you, let me know and I can fix that whenever I can. .)


End file.
